Just One Day
by Ariana Josa
Summary: Tentang pria di masa lalu dan kenangan cinta pertama yang kembali datang setelah belasan tahun terkubur dalam gudang memori. "Sekalipun hanya sehari, itu tidak masalah bagiku asalkan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Setidaknya, saat itu aku bisa melepas rinduku padamu." HUNHAN [GS!for Luhan]


**Title : Just one Day**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Genre : Romance and GS (girl!Luhan)**

**This story is MINE. **

**Don't even you think to copy-paste/plagiat this story or LUHAN wil kill you.**

* * *

**Fanfic hunhan oneshot untuk readers saya tercinta. **

**Sekaligus untuk dia yang saya tidak tahu ada dimana sekarang ini.**

**Setelah sekian lama saya gak bisa posting karena tiap kali buka ffn selalu diblokir, akhirnya saya bisa posting lagi. Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya post satu fanfic sebagai permintaan maaf saya.**

**Maaf karena tidak bisa update ff chaptered saya dalam waktu dekat, seperti yang saya janjikan dulu. ****Ini benar-benar di luar rencana saya.**

**Semoga fanfic ini bisa sedikit menebus keterlambatan postingku sebelum-sebelumnya.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menunggu.**

**Duduk yang nyaman dan selamat membaca (^_^)**

* * *

Ini hari yang sangat melelahkan. Seharian, Luhan sibuk mengurus persiapan pameran untuk musim semi mendatang—mulai dari pengepasan gaun-gaun yang akan dipakai model-model untuk pameran sampai mengurus desain yang sedikit mengalami perubahan. Pekerjaan sebagai desainer ternyata tidak semudah bayangan Luhan dulu sewaktu kecil.

Dulu, si kecil Luhan yang masih polos selalu berpikir menjadi desainer adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan karena bisa menciptakan gau-gaun cantik seperti yang biasa dipakai princes-princes di dalam dongeng. Sekarang, saat Luhan sudah dewasa dan sudah mengerti betapa rumit pekerjaannya sekarang ini membuat Luhan menertawakan kepolosannya dulu.

Meski begitu Luhan tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan dunia desain. Luhan sudah berjalan sangat jauh untuk bisa berada di tempatnya sekarang ini. Tidak ada jalan kembali bagi Luhan kecuali dia ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal. Tentu saja Luhan tidak mau, dia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya ini. Itu sebabnya Luhan memilih untuk tetap bertahan. Tidak peduli apapun rintangannya.

Luhan menghela napas lelah, dia menyandarkan punggungnya yang kaku ke kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Wajah cantiknya terlihat lelah dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Luhan menguap lebar, dia berniat untuk tidur sebentar di butiknya tapi dia segera mengurungkan niatnya saat bayangan Americano yang nikmat mulai mengisi pikirannya.

Detik itu juga Luhan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai untuk dibawa pulang ke apartemennya. Luhan memperhatiklan penampilannya di cermin besar yang terletak di sudut ruangannya. Kemeja berwarna pastel dan celana hitam yang membungkus tubuh langsingnya masih terlihat rapi, hanya berkerut di beberapa bagian. Sepatu high heelsnya yang senada dengan kemejanya membungkus kakinya. Luhan sedikit menata rambutnya yang digelung asal-asalan, helaian rambutnya ada yang terlepas dari gelungannya. Setelah memakai mantel musim dinginnya yang tebal Luhan keluar dari butiknya, meninggalkan beberapa pegawainya yang masih berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Luhan menyusuri trotoar jalan Myeongdong yang dipenuhi pejalan kaki, sama seperti dirinya. Dia sedikit was-was melihat awan gelap yang mulai menaungi langit di atasnya. Bisa gawat kalau hujan! Luhan tidak membawa payung. Diam-diam Luhan merutuki dirinya yang tadi pagi malas membawa mobil dan lebih memilih pergi ke butiknya menggunakan bus. Tumpukan desain yang dibawanya bisa hancur terkena air. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya lebiih cepat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia harus segera di café favoritnya sebelum hujan turun.

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Ternyata keberuntungan tidak sedang berpihak padanya. Luhan berhenti berjalan, dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit gelap yang mulai meneteskan hujan. Luhan mendesah berat sebelum kemudian berlari, berusaha mencari tempat berteduh terdekat. Sepatu high heels yang dipakai Luhan sama sekali tidak menghalanginya untuk berlari kencang menembus hujan. Tas Luhan yang sengaja disampirkan di lengan kanannya bergoyang seiring langkah kakinya. Tangannya mendekap desain berharganya erat-erat, berharap tidak terkena air hujan.

Pada akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk berteduh di depan sebuah toko buah yang sudah tutup. Luhan menghela napas panjang, mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena dipaksa berlari tanpa persiapan terlebih dulu.

Luhan pikir, dia adalah satu-satunya yang orang yang berteduh di depan toko buah itu. Nyatanya ada seorang pria jangkung yang juga berteduh disana. Luhan mengamati pria itu selama beberapa saat kemudian terkesiap pelan.

Pria itu tampan dengan alis tebal yang menaungi sorot matanya yang tajam, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya yang seksi, garis rahangnya yang lancip. Jangan lupakan kulitnya yang sangat putih itu. Wajah itu tidak asing, pikir Luhan. Tapi benarkah dia orang yang sama? Luhan menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengusir pikiran ngawur yang memenuhi otaknya.

Bagaimana kalau dia memang orang yang sama?

Sekali lagi Luhan menatapnya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Ini sudah belasan tahun berlalu, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali Luhan menatap wajah tampannya. Wajar kalau Luhan ragu sekaligus penasaran dengannya.

"Tuan…"

Pada akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya. Mungkin saja Luhan bisa mendapatkan jawaban untuk rasa penasarannya.

Pria itu menatapnya, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun tapi matanya menyorot tajam.

"Bolehkah aku… A-apakah kau…" Luhan tidak tahu kalau dia bisa segugup ini hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Ya Tuhan, darimana datangnya gagap yang menyerangnya sekarang ini?

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya pria itu. Nada bicaranya sangat datar, sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan suatu pertanyaan.

Luhan menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang mendadak gugup luar biasa. "Kau mirip seseorang yang kukenal. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apa dia sekarang ini. Mungkin saja kami berpapasan di jalan, tapi aku tidak mengetahuinya, atau dia yang tidak mengetahuinya. Kau tahu, barusan aku sempat berpikir mungkin saja kau adalah dia."

Pria itu menatap Luhan, kali ini dengan ketertarikan terlihat nyata di matanya. Luhan balas menatapnya, ada kerinduan mendalam dalam tatapan matanya.

"Tapi mungkinkah itu? Ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Dan itu membuatku takut. Bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar dia tapi aku tidak mengetahuinya? Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku hanya terlalu merindukannya sampai aku menganggap orang lain sebagai dia?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air mata yang muali menggenangi matanya. "Maukah… Maukah kau memberitahuku siapa namamu?"

"Maaf, karena telah membuatmu sedih dengan mengingat seseorang yang kau kenal." Pria itu tersenyum kecil, sangat tampan. Matanya melengkung indah membentuk bulan sabit. "Jadi, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan memberitahumu siapa namaku. Aku, namaku—"

"Jonghun-ah!" Terdengar suara nyaring seorang wanita, disusul dengan bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa. Luhan dan pria jangkung itu otomatis menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara itu. "Jonghun-ah, kau dimana?"

Jonghun? Bukan Sehun?

Luhan mengamati wanita yang baru saja keluar dari toko buah tempatnya berteduh. Dia cantik dan imut di saat yang sama, matanya besar, pipinya sedikit tembam. Apakah dia kekasihnya?

"Ahh, kau disini? Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam? Di luar kan sedang hujan. Bagaimana kalau sakit lagi?" Wanita itu masih sibuk dengan celotehannya, sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan—atau memang sengaja pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan?

"Siapa dia? Temanmu?" Kali ini wanita itu menatap Luhan. Reaksinya saat melihat Luhan, sulit untuk dibaca. Ada keengganan untuk menyapa sekaligus penasaran di matanya. Entahlah…

"Aniyaa, dia sedang berteduh disini." Pria itu menggeleng tanpa menyadari raut wajah Luhan yang berubah murung. "Hujannya hampir reda. Ayo pulang!"

Tanpa menoleh lagi, pria jangkung itu menggandeng wanita cantik yang baru saja keluar dari dalam toko buah. Mereka berlarian kecil, bergandengan tangan, bersama-sama menerobos hujan gerimis. Luhan menatap punggung keduanya yang mulai hilang saat berbaur dengan keramaian jalan. Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya yang bersina redup.

"Sehun-ah… Aku merindukanmu." bisik Luhan diantara embusan angin yang bertiup pelan. "Sekalipun hanya sehari, itu tidak masalah bagiku asalkan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Setidaknya, saat itu aku bisa melepas rinduku padamu."

Ada sebuah café kecil di seberang jalan. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Dia butuh tempat berteduh sekaligus menenangkan pikirannya. Luhan memilih tempat di sudut café yang menghadap ke jalan raya. Setelah memesan minuman hangat pada pelayan, Luhan menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja, mengamati jalanan yang kembali dipenuhi pejalan kaki dan kendaraan bermotor.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Luhan mengusap air matanya, dia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian barusan. Itu hanya kejadian kecil yang tidak seharusnya membuatnya sedih seperti ini. Luhan berusaha untuk menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, tapi gagal. Air mata kembali berjatuhan dari matanya, membasahi pipinya. Luhan terisak pelan.

"Sehun-ah… Oh Sehun… Kau dimana?"

-oo0oo-

**L**uhan turun dari bus dengan tergesa-gesa. Begitu kedua kakinya menapaki trotoar jalan, dia segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju sekolahnya. Sesekali Luhan melihat jam tangannya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lima menit lagi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi dan pintu gerbang akan ditutup! Kepanikan membuat Luhan berlari semakin kencang.

Duh, seandainya saja tadi malam Luhan tidak begadang hanya untuk menonton pertandingan Manchester United… Mungkin sekarang ini Luhan tidak harus berlari-lari dari halte bus ke sekolahnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat pintu gerbang sekolahnya yang masih belum ditutup. Meski begitu, tidak membuat Luhan sedikitpun memelankan kecepatan larinya. Akhirnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal Luhan berhasil mencapai pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Tepat di saat bel masuk sekolah berbunyi nyaring.

"Jangan berlari, bagaimana kalau kau jatuh?"

Luhan mendelik kaget saat mendapati seorang anak laki-laki jangkung dengan kulit seputih susu berjongkok di depan kakinya. Anak laki-laki itu mengikatkan tali sepatu Luhan yang terlepas dari simpulnya. Tanpa bisa dicegah pipi Luhan merona. Wajar saja, dia hanya gadis remaja yang masih asing dengan keintiman antara laki-laki dan wanita.

"Lain kali, ikat tali sepatumu dengan benar sebelum berlari. Tidak lucu kalau seorang gadis kelas dua jatuh karena terjerat tali sepatunya sendiri." Anak lak-laki itu berdiri, menampilkan wajahnya yang tampan.

Luhan membuka mulutnya, hendak bicara tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Pada akhirnya dia kembali menutup mulutnya. Matanya mengikuti punggung anak laki-laki tampan itu. Tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki itu berhenti berjalan, dia berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan senyuman indah bermain di bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, larimu sangat licah. Seperti rusa."

Pipi Luhan kembali merona tanpa bisa dicegah. Luhan menangkup pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kenapa wajahku jadi memanas begini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**ni pertama kalinya Luhan dikeluarkan dari kelas sepanjang sejarahnya sebagai siswa. Hanya karena Luhan membawa buku catatannya, Guru Kwon dengan galak menyuruhnya keluar dari kelas. Lain kali Luhan akan lebih berhati-hati lagi saat menata buku-buku pelajarannya untuk besok. Jangan sampai kejadian memalukan sekaligus mengerikan seperti ini terulang lagi.

Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Guru Kwon untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Mengabaikan tatapan khawatir Yixing—sepupu laki-lakinya yang kalem, Luhan menutup pintu kelasnya dari luar.

Karena sebelum-sebelumnya Luhan tidak pernah membolos pelajaran, jadi Luhan tidak tahu kemana seharusnya dia pergi. Pilihan Luhan jatuh pada perpustakaan yang terletak di lantai dua. Di saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, biasanya perpustakaan sepi.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri deretan rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Dia mencari buku yang menarik untuk dibaca—setidaknya untuk menghabiskan waktunya sampai jam pelajaran berikutnya. Setelah menemukan buku yang menurutnya menarik, Luhan pergi ke meja tempat membaca yang menghadap langsung ke taman bunga di halaman sekolah. Inilah salah satu alasan Luhan sangat suka pergi ke perpustakaan meski dia tidak sedang ingin membaca buku, dia bisa melihat bunga-bunga cantik yang bermekaran di taman di bawah sana.

Luhan terkejut saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki tidur telungkup di meja. Pipi Luhan merona saat menyadari dia adalah anak laki-laki yang mengikatkan tali sepatunya beberapa hari lalu. Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di samping anak laki-laki itu. Mengamatinya selagi dia tidur, tidak apa kan?

Luhan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia mengamati anak laki-laki karena terlalu terpesona dengan wajah tampannya. Alis tebal yang menaungi matanya yang tajam, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya yang seksi, garis rahangnya yang lancip juga kulitnya yang sangat putih itu.

"Apakah aku sangat tampan?"

Kedua mata anak laki-laki terbuka. Dia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menggoda yang sanggup membuat pipi Luhan kembali merona.

"Aniya, kau sangat jelek." balas Luhan jengkel karena merasa dikerjai.

"Oh, benarkah?" Dia bertanya dengan nada bicara yang sarat akan ketidakpercayaan, membuat Luhan ingin memukulnya saja. "Kau yakin tidak sedang berbohong? Aku sangat yakin kalau aku ini tampan. Lihat, wajahmu sampai merona begitu."

"Ya! Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan?!"

Dia tertawa kecil, sepertinya dia sangat menikmati wajah kesal Luhan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak-acak rambut sebahu Luhan yang digerai bebas. Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia cemberut selagi menata rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Kau marah?"

Luhan mengabaikan anak laki-laki itu. Sebagai gantinya, Luhan meraih bukunya yang sempat terlupakan. Luhan berusaha sangat keras untuk memahami isi buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ternyata sangat sulit untuk berkonsentrasi membaca saat ada anak laki-laki tampan yang memperhatikanmu. Luhan baru tahu itu.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu marah. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau tahu, menggodamu itu sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi saat melihatmu cemberut, sangat manis."

Luhan mendelik mendengar ucapannya lalu dengan judesnya bertanya, "Kau sedang berusaha meminta maaf atau mengejekku?"

"Luhan, tidak bisakah kau melihat aku sedang berusaha meminta maaf padamu sekarang ini?"

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Luhan kaget, nyaris histeris.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Siapa yang tidak tahu gadis yang sejak hari pertamanya datang ke sekolah sudah membuat anak laki-laki ribut bergosip tentangnya?" Dia berkata dengan sangat santai, mengabaikan wajah Luhan yang sudah seperti melihat hantu. "Kutebak, kau pasti tidak tahu siapa aku. Benarkan?"

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Ck, kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Benar-benar penghinaan besar!"

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus tahu siapa dirimu?" tanya Luhan mulai jengkel dengan anak laki-laki di depannya ini. Apa susahnya sih langsung menjawab pertanyaan tanpa harus berbelit-belit?

"Sehun, namaku Oh Sehun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**uhan duduk di meja café dengan wajah cemberut. Dia kesal dengan Yixing yang dengan teganya meninggalkannya seorang diri di rumah untuk berkencan dengan kekasih barunya. Awas saja, kalau nanti Luhan punya kekasih, Luhan akan meninggalkan Yixing di rumahnya sendirian untuk pergi kencan! Biar Yixing tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Apakah disini kosong?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya. Mulut Luhan menganga dengan mata melebar kaget. Tentu saja kaget! Oh Sehun, kakak kelasnya, pangeran sekolahnya yang sangat terkenal—yang baru diketahui Luhan setelah kejadian menjengkelkan di perpustakaan waktu itu—berdiri di depan mejanya dengan dua gelas bubble tea di tangannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin membiarkan Sehun duduk di mejanya. Tapi karena Luhan tidak mau berbuat masalah dengan Sehun—karena pada akhirnya nanti yang repot adalah Luhan sendiri—dengan ogah-ogahan Luhan mengijinkannya untuk duduk disana.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di café seorang diri seperti ini?" tanya Sehun seraya menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya menghadap langsung wajah Luhan. Jarak diantara mereka yang cukup dekat membuat Luhan menarik dirinya ke belakang dengan wajah merona.

"Bukan urusanmu." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ah, apa kau sedang menghibur diri karena baru saja ditinggal kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun jahil. Matanya berkilat-kilat menggoda.

"Mwoyaaa? Apa yang kau bicarakan itu?" Luhan memberengut sebal. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun menunjuk dua cup beubble tea dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang dan kurus. "Ini, aku sedang membeli ini lalu aku melihat seorang gadis yang kelihatannya sedang patah hari. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya."

"Aku tidak sedang patah hati Sehun-ssi." kata Luhan judes.

"Itu berarti…" Sehun berujar pelan sedangkan Luhan menunggu kelanjutannya dengan tidak sabar. "Aku bisa mendekatimu kan?"

Sialnya, saat itu Luhan sedang berpura-pura meminum Americano-nya untuk menyamarkan rasa penasarannya yang nyaris meledak sampai kata-kata Sehun membuatnya tersedak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun beralih ke sisinya, dengan lembut Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan yang waahnya sudah memerah. Kali ini rona merah di pipi Luhan adalah campuran dari perasaan malunya karena sikap Sehun sekaligus rasa sakit di dadanya karena tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku tersedak saat aku minum!" Luhan menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang mulai terasa lebih baik.

"Arasseo, Luhannie sayang." Sehun tersenyum kecil, menampilkan lengkungan bulan sabit di matanya.

Luhan mendelik gusar, nyaris tersedak lagi mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Apa katanya? Luhannie sayang? Ya Tuhan, pipi Luhan kembali merona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**ampir setengah jam Luhan duduk di halte bus, menunggu bus yang biasa ditumpanginya saat pulang sekolah. Berkali-kali Luhan melihat jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam lima sore. Sebentar lagi gelap. Duh, Luhan ingin sekali cepat pulang.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu. Bagaimana tidak, hampir setiap hari dia bertemu dengan Sehun—di perpustakaan, di kantin, di koridor, di depan pintu gerbang—yang selalu menyapanya dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Aniyo, aku sedang membutuhkan bus sekarang ini."

Sehun duduk di sepedanya dengan wajah merengut begitu mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Benarkah? Ah, menyebalkan sekali. Padahal aku berniat untuk mengentarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu, Sehun oppa." Luhan kembali tersenyum saat mengucapkan nama Sehun. "Rumahku jauh dari sini. Kau pasti lelah kalau mengantarku pulang."

"Kupikir rumahmu tidak jauh." Sehun bersikeras ngotot dengan keinginannya.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana rumahku?" Luhan bertanya curiga, kedua alisnya berkerut, menukik tajam di atas matanya.

Sehun mengangguk antusias, persis seperti anak kecil. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Jja, ayo kuantar pulang."

Luhan meneyerah, tidak ada gunanya menolak keinginan Sehun. Dia selalu berhasil mendapatkan keinginannya dan Luhan selalu kelah. Luhan bangkit berdiri, dengan langkah pelan dia menghampiri Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku duduk dimana?" tanya Luhan, bingung memperhatikan sepeda Sehun yang tidak memiliki boncengan.

"Kau duduk disini." Sehun menepuk palangan yang melintang dari stang sepeda ke sadle dengan santai. Tidak terlalu dengan reaksi Luhan yang sangat kaget. Wajah cantiknya kembali memerah. Sehun sangat suka setiap kali melihat wajah Luhan merona. Apalagi kalau itu karenanya.

"Ayo, cepat! Sebentar lagi gelap, kau mau dimarahi mamamu?"

Dengan wajah merona sampai ke garis rambutnya, Luhan duduk di palangan sepeda Sehun. Punggungnya menempel dengan dada Sehun saat anak laki-laki itu meraih kedua stang sepedanya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sehun, sedikit tertawa menyadari betapa kakunya posisi Luhan saat itu.

"Y-ya,"

Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan. Menyusuri jalur pengguna sepeda. Dadanya yang menempel dengan punggung Luhan berdetak keras saat mencium wangi rambut Luhan yang terbang tertiup angin.

"Kau tahu dimana rumahku?" tanya Luhan beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku tahu, tenang saja Nona."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar panggilan Sehun untuknya. Seandainya bisa, Luhan ingin sekali momen seperti ini—momen bersama dengan Sehun—terus berlanjut. Luhan tidak ingin ini berakhir.

Luhan kembali merasakannya. Perasaan bahagia yang selalu menyertainya setiap kali Sehun ada di sampingnya. Luhan sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti apa perasaan itu. Ya, dia merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada Sehun. Anak laki-laki tampan yang mengikatkan tali sepatunya pagi itu.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat percaya diri Sehun oppa." cibir Luhan. Dia sengaja melakukannya agar Sehun kembali bicara. Luhan suka suara Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak percaya diri, aku tidak mungkin berani mendekati gadis yang kusukai." balas Sehun ringan, bertolak belakang dengan perasaan Luhan yang langsung bergemuruh hebat.

"Kau menyukai seseorang?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Ya, gadis cantik yang sangat cerewet. Tapi entah bagaimana, aku tetap menyukainya."

Luhan diam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Jadi Sehun menyukai seseorang… Kalau begitu, kenapa Sehun selalu bersikap seolah-olah dia menyukai Luhan? Atau ini hanya perasaan Luhan saja? Apakah Sehun tidak menyukainya? Apakah semua perhatian, senyuman dan kekhawatiran yang Sehun berikan untuknya hanya untuk seorang teman? Bukan perlakuan spesial yang diberikan anak laki-laki kepada anak perempuan yang disukainya?

Air mata Luhan mulai merebak. Jadi inikah cinta pertamanya?

Aku bahkan belum berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, tapi kau sudah membuatku patah hati lebih dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**alam itu Luhan pergi ke taman di dekat rumahnya. Dia merasa bosan di rumah, papanya sibuk bekerja di kantor, mamanya juga sibuk dengan majalahnya. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar.

Disana Luhan duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman. Pikirannya berputar mengingat setiap momen yang dilewatinya bersama Sehun. Sehun entah bagaimana, dia datang begitu saja ke dalam hidupnya, menyapanya, menawarkan kebahagiaan di setiap kehadirannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Luhan sudah tertarik pada Sehun sejak dia mengikatkan tali sepatunya pagi itu. Tapi, Luhan berusaha menekan perasaannya sendiri mengingat dia belum mengenal Sehun. Kemudian Luhan mengetahui siapa Sehun, Luhan semakin menekan perasaannya. Tidak mungkin seorang pangeran sekolah seperti Sehun sudi jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti dirinya. Seiring dengan kedekatan mereka, perasaan Luhan untuk Sehun semakin kuat. Usahanya untuk menekan perasaannya sia-sia.

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, rela tidak rela Luhan mengakui bahwa dia mengakui bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

Tapi kenyataan bahwa Sehun menyukai seseorang membuatnya sakit hati. Sejak hari itu, Luhan memutuskan untuk menjauhi Sehun. Setiap kali berpapasan di koridor, Luhan akan segera berbalik arah, mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Setiap kali Sehun menyapanya, Luhan akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Setiap kali Sehun tersenyum untuknya, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

Oh Sehun, anak laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Sekaligus anak laki-laki yang membuatnya patah hati untuk pertama kali.

Cinta pertamanya, kenapa sangat menyedihkan seperti ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam begini?"

Luhan tahu siapa dia, tapi Luhan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Luhan berhasil mengabaikan keberadaannya, sekarang seharusnya bukan lagi hal sulit untuk mengabaikan keberadaannya juga. Seharusnya… tapi nyatanya tidak. Luhan terlalu merindukannya, sampai dia tidak tahu harus baagimana untuk mengatasi perasaan rindunya yang meledak-ledak.

"Kau seorang gadis, tidak seharusnya ada di luar sendirian, apalagi saat malam hari. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Berhenti bersikap baik padaku kalau tidak ingin melakukannya. Jangan membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang semua sikapmu." tukas Luhan tajam.

Sehun menatapnya terkejut. Tentu saja, selama mengenal Luhan, tidak pernah sekalipun gadis itu berkata sedingin itu padanya. Ada apa?

"Aku bersikap baik padamu karena aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya." kata Sehun tenang. "Juga, apa maksudmu dengan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang sikapku?"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Tidak ada gunanya." Luhan tertawa kecil seraya beranjak berdiri dari ayunan tempatnya duduk sedari tadi. "Selamat malam Sehun sunbaenim."

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan taman itu, air matanya mulai berjatuhan. Ya Tuhan, hatinya sangat sakit. Di satu sisi Luhan sangat merindukan Sehun, dia ingin kembali bicara dengan Sehun, bertengkar dengan Sehun, tertawa bersama Sehun. Tapi Luhan tahu dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena setiap kali melihat wajah Sehun, rasa sakit itu selalu datang.

"Luhan, tunggu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Dengan sangat berat hati Luhan berbalik untuk menatap Sehun. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang terbentang luas. Entah berapa langkah yang memisahkan mereka. Luhan tidak terlalu peduli.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kenapa mengacuhkanku?" tanya Sehun pelan. Dia melangkah mendekati Luhan yang masih mematung di tempatnya. "Katakan padaku apa salahku. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki kesalahanku, asal kau tidak mengacuhkanku lagi."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Hanya aku saja yang salah karena telah mengenalmu. Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku." Kau membuatku patah hati!

Mengabaikan raut wajah Sehun yang tampak terluka, Luhan melanjutkan. "Ini sudah sangat malam, tidak baik untuk seorang gadis berada di luar sendirian. Sebaiknya aku pulang."

Luhan kembali berjalan menninggalkan Sehun dengan air mata bercucuran dari matanya. Seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin jauh, air mata Luhan semakin deras.

"Aku akan pergi Luhannie. Entah berapa lama, aku tidak tahu. Karena itu aku ingin meminta maaf padamu dan berbaikan denganmu. Setidaknya, saat aku pergi aku tidak harus menanggung rasa bersalah padamu. Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku? Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?"

Luhan kembali berhenti berjalan, tapi kali ini dia tidak berbalik untuk menatap Sehun. Luhan tidak berani menatap Sehun dengan wajah penuh air mata seperti ini.

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya meskipun itu hanya malam ini? Aku akan pergi jauh Luhannie. Disana, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

Sehun terdiam, dia menghela napas berat. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang pucat. "Aku akan merindukanmu Luhannie… Selamat tinggal."

Dan benar, itu adalah hari terakhir Luhan melihat Sehun. Keesokan harinya Sehun tidak datang ke sekolah, begitu juga dengan hari-hari selanjutnya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Luhan sangat menyesali tindakannya malam itu. Seandainya malam itu dia tahu Sehun benar-benar mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya, Luhan pasti akan mencegahnya untuk pergi…

Tapi penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

-oo0oo-

**D**i luar, hujan sudah reda sejak lama, tapi air mata Luhan belum berhenti mengaliri wajah cantiknya. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu pengunjung yang lainnya sekaligus tatapan khawatir pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya dan penjaga kasir di sudut café, Luhan menyeka air matanya. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seemosional ini saat kembali mengingat tentang Sehun, mungkin ini karena kerinduannya untuk Sehun yang sudah terpendam selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya mencapai batasnya… Sampai Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain menangisinya.

Meski sudah belasan tahun berlalu, setiap kali nama Sehun melintas di kepalanya Luhan akan selalu didera rasa penyesalannya. Penyesalan karena mengabaikan Sehun di saat-saat terakhirnya ada untuk Luhan. Penyesalan karena membiarkan Sehun pergi tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Penyesalan karena belum sempat mengungkapkan rasa cintanya untuk Sehun…

Dari ekor matanya Luhan melihat buku sketsa yang ada di tumpukan paling bawah buku-bukunya. Luhan mengambilnya dan langsung menyesali rasa ingin tahunya itu. Air matanya kembali merebak, siap meluncur jatuh kapan saja. Itu adalah buku sketsa milik Sehun yang dikirimkan ke rumah Luhan setahun setelah kepergian Sehun. Saat itu Luhan terlalu bahagia sampai dia lupa menanyakan alamat pengirimnya.

Luhan membuka buku sketsa itu. Ada gambar dirinya yang sedang berlari menuju pintu gerbang SMA-nya… Luhan yang sedang duduk di kelas, sedang memainkan pensilnya… Luhan yang sedang tertidur di mejanya… Luhan yang sedang duduk di undakan anak tangga… Luhan yang sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah… Luhan yang sedang menunggu bus… Luhan yang sedang melamun di jendela perpustakaan…. Luhan yang sedang meminum Americano di café… Luhan yang sedang duduk di ayunan…

Halaman terakhir, Luhan kembali menangis. Ada gambar dirinya yang sedang duduk di sofa, sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil, di sampingnya Sehun memangku seorang anak laki-laki dengan wajah mirip Sehun. Di sudut bawah buku sketsa, ada tulisan tangan Sehun.

Keluarga kecil kami yang bahagia…

Luhan ingin sekali bertanya pada Sehun maksud gambar di halaman terakhir itu. Apakah itu berarti dulu Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama untuk Luhan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
